Duel entre avocat
by cocolapin
Summary: Isabella Swan et Edward Cullen, deux jeunes avocats brillants et renommés de Seattle. Tout deux son rivaux jusqu'au jour où! attention Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde je suis cocolapin ! je viens de commencer ma première fiction ! j' espère que vous allez aimer ! **

**N'hésiter pas à me donner des conseils ! et Mettez des reviews !**

**Merci beaucoup ! et bonne lecture !**

Prologue : Isabella Swan et Edward Cullen, deux jeunes avocats brillants et renommés de Seattle. Tout deux son rivaux et ne peuvent pas se supporter et pourtant vont devoir s'affronter lors d'un procès qui va les opposés. Que va-t-il se passé quand tous deux vont devoir se côtoyé , rivalité, sexe, amour, passions. Attention Lemon.

Chapitre I° :

Je me présente , Isabella Swan , Bella pour les intimes. Je suis l'une des avocates les plus prisées et réputées de Seattle. J'ai un charisme d'enfer et personne ne me résiste ! La question que beaucoup me pose, suis je célibataire ? pour vous répondre non je ne le suis pas ! Je suis en couple avec Alec depuis 3 ans maintenant. Entre lui et moi les chose commence à se détérioré. Il est souvent absent pour son travail et moi souvent occupée entre mes journées shopping avec Rose et Alice ou mon boulot , bref c'est un peu la merde.

J'arrive au bureau, il est 8h30 , ma secrétaire Angela m'annonce que l'audience pour le procès black contre celui Clearwater. Géniale je dois me préparer psychologiquement pour cette audience qui aura lieu dans 2 jours. Pourquoi me demanderez-vous ? pour la simple et bonne raison que dans 2 jours je vais devoir affronter mon pire cauchemar ! A votre avis quel est-il ? vous ne trouvez pas ? attendez je vais vous donner des indices : il est grand, plus ou moins 1m88, peau pâle et cheveux cuivré auburn et regard profond vert émeraude et mieux de tout il s'appelle Cullen et c'est le frère de ma meilleur amie ! lui et moi nous nous connaissions depuis le berceau, et depuis lors on ne peut rester dans la même pièce sans se disputer et pourquoi , parce que monsieur est macho comme pas possible et veut toujours avoir raison et moi à cause de mon caractère de tête de mule et de femme fière ! en gros c'est la cata ! lui et moi avions fait le mêmes parcours, même lycée , même université et pour couronner le tout, même métier et concurrence perpétuel !

C'est bon Bella, tu ne le vois que dans 2 jours donc pas besoins de te monter le bourichon ! tu parles ! Tout qui tourne autour d' Edward Cullen me donne envie de vomir ! Lui et son sourire à la con qui m'agace plus que tout , lui et son espèce d'engin jamais rassasié de la gente féminine ! haaaaaaaaaaa ! je le hais je les hais !

DING . . . DONG !

Alice je parie !

« Coucou Bella ! Alors Bella prête pour dans 2 jours ? »

« Mais bien sur Alice ! T'imagine même pas à quel point je suis prête ! »

« Toi ! Ca ne va pas ou je me trompe ? »

« Tu as parfaitement raison Alice ! Ca ne va pas du tout, comme à chaque fois quand il s'agit de plaider contre ton exécrable frère ! »

« quand allez-vous enfin faire la paix tout les deux ? »

« Jamais ! »

« T'inquiète il est dans le même état que toi ! Il stresse à mort à l'idée de perdre devant toi ! »

« Parce que ça lui arrive de se remettre en question ? Première nouvelle, comme quoi même les imbéciles peuvent changer ! »

« arrêtes de faire l'idiote et regarde plutôt ce que je t'ai amené ! »

Non ne me dites pas qu'elle a fait ce que je pense ! Et si ! Dans la housse posée sur mon canapé se trouvait un magnifique petit tailleur gris perle avec jupe et chemisier blanc !

« Alice , tu sais je suis capable de m'habiller toute seule comme une grande ! »

« Je sais ! Mais je me suis dis qu'un petit coup de pouce ca ne te ferait pas trop de mal ! »

Ca y est, elle recommence encore à s'imaginer que son frère en pince pour moi et qu'il va tombé dans mes bras ! Non mais n'importe quoi comme si Edward Cullen qui peut se taper toutes les filles qu'il veut aurait envie de moi Bella Swan , meilleur amie de sa sœur et sa pire ennemie et la plus grande emmerdeuse qu'il ait jamais rencontré !

« Merci Alice mais tu te fais des idées ! »

« si tu le dis ! Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! en plus je connais mon frère »

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIING !

« Déso, c'est surement Jasper ! »

Deux minutes de répits pendant que mon petit lutin maléfique parle à son chéri !

« Bella je dois y aller JAZ m'attend »

Enfin tranquille, et seule prête à déprimé sur mon sort ! je dois absolument remporté ce procès sinon je risque de m'en vouloir très fort et ma fierté risque d'en prendre un coup !

**Alors vous en pensez quoi pour un début ? Je continue ? **


	2. Chapter 2

Du coté de Edward:

Je suis Edward Cullen, Je suis Edward Cullen! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à me mettre dans la tête que je vais y arrivé, que je vais gagné ce foutu procès! Pourquoi ? Ha oui, je sais, parce que Swan est une foutue bonne avocate, qu'elle est conseillée par ma sœur pour ses fringues donc elle est trop CANON quoi que même avec un vieux t-shirt elle l'est et que t'as trop envie de te la faire. Stop, arrêtes Cullen reprends tes esprits c'est de Swan qu'il s'agit c'est-à-dire ta pire ennemie, la fille la plus emmerdeuse que t'ai jamais rencontré et qui le fait depuis toujours et que surtout tu ne peux pas te permettre de perdre devant elle dans 2 jours sinon tu vas avoir droit à son sourire mesquin et une parole du genre : « Désolée Cullen mais je suis la meilleure ! »

Stop! Elle ne va pas gagné ! Je suis le meilleur! Je n'aurai qu'à faire du charme au jury surtout si il est essentiellement constitué de jeune femme qui n'attende qu'une chose : MOI! Fastoche , je vais gagné!

« Salut Fréro , alors tu t'entraine pour affronter Bella dans deux jours ? Ou alors peut-être à perdre face à elle ! »

« Ta gueule Emmett! Je ne vais pas perdre , je suis un Cullen ! »

« Oui! Mais ça c'est quand t'affronte un autre avocat que Swan! »

« La ferme ça ira ! »

« Si tu le dis, sinon appart ça comment ça va ? »

« Emmett vient droit au but jte connais parfaitement et t'as pas l'habitude de me demandé si ca va sauf quand t'as quelque choses à me demander alors accouche! »

« Je vois que tu me connais bien, bon Est-ce que demain tu pourrais m'accompagné dans les magasins! »

« pour ? »

« Acheté une bague de fiançailles pour Rosalie! »

« Quoi! Tu vas l'épousé ? »

« Ben si elle dit oui , alors oui! »

« Grand nounours va se passer la corde au coup ha ha ! »

« ferme me là, ce n'est pas une blague, j'aime Rosalie et je veux l'épouser! »

« Okay Okay mais pourquoi dois-je venir avec toi chercher une bague parce que sérieusement tu peux le faire sans moi et en plus jdois bien me préparer pour affronter Swan et aussi … »

« Stop! Arrêtes tes excuse bidon! Tu viens avec moi! »

« OK mais je te laisse une heure seulement après ça je rentre chez moi et je conduis et on n'y va pas demain mais tout de suite car demain c'est trop proche du procès! »

« MERCI merci frangin »

Arrivée à la bijouterie Emmett était devenu comme un pti fou, pire comme un gosse! Il regardait les bagues comme si c'était es jeux vidéos préférés et Dieu sait à quel point il y tient! Il se décida enfin sur une! Ouf il n'avait mis que 45 minutes donc tout allait bien. Sauf que en sortant j'eu l'agréable surprise de tomber sur deviné qui…

« Swan! »

« Cullen !»

« Salut Bella! »

« Salut Emmett tu vas bien? »

« Super bien et toi? Au fait ne dis pas à Rose que tu m'as vu sortir de la bijouterie c'est surprise! »

« T'inquiète je dirai rien et oui je vais bien »

« T'es sure qu on peut lui faire confiance! »

« Ne mets pas tout le monde dans le même panier Cullen! »

« Rassure toi tu n'es pas dans le mien! »

« stop les enfant temps mort, faites l'amour pas la guerre! »

Rêves fut la réponse que Bella et moi lui accordions, même si au fond de moi j'aurais bien aimé que ce soit vrai; mais bon j'allais certainement pas l'avouer devant Bella alors je la regardas et lui dit dignement « on se voit au procès , excuse nous on a mieux à faire! »

2 JOURS PLUS TARD!

Voila, nous étions le jour où le procès allait débuter, je stressais de plus en plus.

Arrivé au tribunal je rejoignis ma cliente pour tenter de la rassurer ou peut être pour essayer de me rassurer moi-même je ne sais pas trop. Nous entrâmes tous les deux dans la salle d'audience quand nous aperçûmes Bella et son client Jacob Black. Pitié qu'ils ne se disputent pas dans la salles. Quand je dis ils c'est bien évidemment ma cliente et celui de Bella car même si Bella et moi ne nous entendions pas nous savons quand même garder nos remarques pour nous dans le tribunal mais pour ce qui est des deux autres je n'en suis pas sure. À chaque rencontre ils se hurlent dessus!

Et ça y est , ils commencent. Bella et moi essayions tout deux de calmer nos client respectif mais ce ne fut pas gagner. Je lui lança un petit regard comme pour dire Qu'Est-ce qu'on fait et elle me répondit de la main par un suis-moi!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre3:

« Alors c'est quoi ton idée? »

« J'en ai aucune! »

« Quoi! Tu te fous de moi! Tu me traines dans une salle appart juste pour me dire rien! »

« Du calme Cullen si ils voient qu'on n'est pas la ils vont arrêter de se chamailler et vont nous chercher et donc on aura réussit! »

« Ben tu vois que t'avais une idée Swan! Comme quoi ca réfléchis de temps en temps dans ton petit cerveau! »

« Je t'interdis de critiquer mon cerveau, regarde le tien en premier y a plus à faire »

« Arrêtes de tout prendre aux pieds de la lettre! On fait quoi en attendant ? On se regarde en chiens de dents ou on se lance des piques comme on sait si bien le faire ou alors on peut faire … »

« Rêve Cullen, je ne coucherai pas avec toi! »

« T'inquiète Swan je pensais pas à çà, quoi que cela pourrait être intéressant de voir une fois comment tu t en sors au pieux! »

« Oui, pour toi pouvoir te vanter partout que tu as enfin réussi à te taper la meilleure amie de ta sœur, celle qui t'emmerde depuis ta naissance, celle qui t'attire depuis toujours! »

« Mais qui t'as dit que tu m'attirais ? Tu tout ce qui a de plus banal! »

« Banal? Moi ? » (Je luis dis ça sur un ton des plus charmeur, je me rapprochais de lui tout doucement, d'une démarche féline, il se laissait approcher. Il ferma ses yeux et je m'approchai de sa bouche et au dernier moment je me retirai)

« Bon Cullen, on ferait peut être bien de retrouver nos client respectif! »

Il parut surpris mais fit comme si de rien n'était et sortis de la pièce sans sire un mot.

5 minutes après nous eûmes tout les deux retrouver nos client et l'audience commença. Le juge nous demanda de réussir à trouver un accord à l'amiable entre nos 2 clients pour le divorce. Ca n'allait être guère de tout repos autant pour trouver cet accord que pour supporter les deux autres dans la même pièce.

Avec Edward nous primes la décision de se voir durant le lendemain après midi pour parler des différentes possibilités qui pourraient éventuellement satisfaire les deux parties.

Au soir en rentrant à mon appartement, je le retrouve vide comme à mon habitude, Alec n'est pas là. Je fonce à la salle de bain et prend une bonne douche bien chaude. Quand je sortis de la douche Alec entra dans la salle de bain.

« Tu sors déjà, j'allais te rejoindre »

« Désolé je ne savais pas que tu étais rentré »

« Je viens d'arriver à l'instant et quand j'ai entendu le bruit de la douche j'ai eu envie de te rejoindre. »

Il s'approcha de moi m'embrassa et me fit reculer jusque dans la douche. Sa main caressa mon dos et remonta jusque sur ma nuque et se glissa dans mes cheveux. Sa bouche se dirigea vers mon oreille et la un premier flash me vient je rêvais que ce soit

Edward qui me procurait ces sensations divines. Mais très vite je revins à la réalité assez brutalement et je ne pu m'empêcher de repousser Alec

« Tu ne veux pas? »

« Heu … Désolée C'est juste que je ne me sens pas très bien, j'ai un peu la tête qui tourne et la nausée. J e ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« D'accord, on reprendra là où on en est resté quand tu te sentiras mieux »

«Oui quand j'irai mieux »

Je sortis rapidement de la salle de bain et me dirigea vers la cuisine. Mais bon sang! Quesque qui me prend? Tout est trouble dans ma tête. Je fis chauffer l'eau pour les pates et prépara la sauce tomate. Alec me rejoignis quelque minutes après.

« Ton procès face à Edward s'est bien passé ? »

Génial comme si Edward n'était pas assez dans ma tête comme ça, il faut qu'il m'en parle! Je fis cependant un gros semblant de rien et prenant mon air détaché comme d'habitude quand je lui parle d'Edward.. Après le repas je fila dans ma chambre et m'endormi assez rapidement mais c'était sans compter sur un intrus dans mes rêves: Edward!

Quand le réveille sonna, je m'aperçu que j'étais seule dans le lit , heureusement pour moi. Je n'avais pas envie de subir les avances d'Alec. J'avais passe une trop mauvaise nuit pour ça, enfin peut être pas si mauvaise que ca mais Edward était présent constamment! Et dire que j'allais devoir passer toute l'après midi avec lui, il ne fallait pas que ca déraille comme hier sinon je sais pas comment ça finirait et en même temps j'en ai assez envie. Un bruit me sortis de mes rêves mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi puis d'un coup ca me reviens MON PORTABLE ! Je décrocha e vitesse et deviné qui? Non pas une petite idée ? Bon aller un pti indice, son prénom commence par E!

Bah voila je savais que vous saviez!

« Halo, Bella? C'est Edward! »

« Depuis quand t'as mon numéro de portable? »

« Je l'ai demandé à Alice! »

« Je vais la tué! »

« arrêtes Bells »

« HOHO! Depuis quand tu m'appelles Bells déjà Bella c'est limite alors… »

« tu veux bien arrêter , un peu on a un arrangement à trouver alors je veux bien que t'ai pas envie que j aie ton num mais si à chaque fois je dois appeler ta secrétaire à ton bureau on va perdre un temps fou ! C'est pas ce que tu veux quand même si ?

« Non, c'est vrai, plus vite finit mieux ca vaut! T'appelles pour quoi ? »

« Je pensais qu'on pourrai déjeuner ensemble, histoire de gagner un peu de temps, Okay ? »

« D'accord! Je choisis! »

« vas 'y je suis dans mon jour de bonté! »

« sushi chez Manjapan! »

« vas pour des sushi! Je passe te chercher à ton bureau à 12h! »

**alors vous dites quoi ? kiss à tous et un joyeux noël à l'avance! **


End file.
